


Post-it Note Art [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Tsum Tsum, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Art, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boners, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Capwolf, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dragon Steve Rogers, Dragon Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fluff, Gym Sex, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, King Tony Stark, Kings & Queens, Lingerie, M/M, Merman Steve Rogers, Mpreg, OctoTony, Omega Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Pirate Steve Rogers, Pirate Tony Stark, Rubber Ducks, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Suit Kink, Swimming Pools, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Tsum Tsums, Vibrators, Walking In On Someone, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolf Tony Stark, Wings, america's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: A collection of art drawn on Post-It Notes <3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the creators on the "Put on the Suit (18+) Stony Discord Server" who were having fun with post it notes 💖
> 
>  **Pink Note:** Some sexy times  
>  **Green Note:** Sex in a field on the way back from a mission?  
>  **Blue Note:** OctoTony/MerSteve  
>  **Yellow Note:** Some Beach fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [link to the art](https://i.imgur.com/o7z0aRL.jpg) if anyone is having trouble seeing it 💖


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pink Note:** Wing AU  
>  **Green Note:** Tony catches Steve wearing lingerie  
>  **Blue Note:** BDSM  
>  **Yellow Note:** Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [link to the art](https://i.imgur.com/y0Wwdgh.jpg) if anyone is having trouble seeing it 💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pink Note:** Having fun with some sex toys  
>  **Green Note:** Steve wants Sex, but he's injured 😢  
>  **Blue Note:** Fun in the bath 💦  
>  **Yellow Note:** Fooling around in the gym 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [link to the art](https://i.imgur.com/vYnh1ph.jpg) if anyone is having trouble seeing it 💖


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pink Note:** A/B/O AU. Steve and Tony celebrate a new addition to their family.  
>  **Green Note:** Dragon Stony. Steve is a water dragon, Tony is a fire dragon. (That is meant to be a steam love heart)  
>  **Blue Note:** Tonywolf and Capwolf have puppies  
>  **Yellow Note:** A/B/O porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [link to the art](https://i.imgur.com/gATF6x7.jpg) if anyone is having trouble seeing it 💖


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pink Note:** Watching the Sunset  
>  **Green Note:** Suit Kink + Bondage  
>  **Blue Note:** Pirate AU + Blowjob  
>  **Yellow Note:** Steve is all pretty for Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [link to the art](https://i.imgur.com/SayfOek.jpg.jpg) if anyone is having trouble seeing it 💖


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pink Note:** All dressed up 🎀  
>  **Green Note:** Iron-Tsum loves Cap-MerTsum  
>  **Blue Note:** Protective Iron-Tsum defends Cap-Tsum from a Rubber Ducky  
>  **Yellow Note:** Tony-Tsum and Cap-Tsum discover a dildo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [link to the art](https://i.imgur.com/VcLEnoh.jpg) if anyone is having trouble seeing it 💖


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pink Note:** They found the human's toy collection...  
>  **Green Note:** TonyTsum and CapTsum in their love nest  
>  **Blue Note:** Fun at the pool  
>  **Yellow Note:** Tsum Sex swing 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [link to the art](https://i.imgur.com/R6fSl3U.jpg) if anyone is having trouble seeing it 💖


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pink Note:** Cap-Tsum has a Vibrator, Iron-Tsum has the control 😏  
>  **Green Note:** Some Dragon Iron-Tsum. Inspired in part by the recent Golden Hours convo on the POTS Stony 18+ Discord Server (but more Tsum)  
>  **Blue Note:** Rope Bondage  
>  **Yellow Note:** Cap-Tsum brought King Iron-Tsum a flower 🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [link to the art](https://i.imgur.com/LxpiAfk.jpg) if anyone is having trouble seeing it 💖


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Right Note:** Some sexy times  
>  **Left Note:** Something based on [THIS!](https://i.imgur.com/PtImLTB.png)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
